


Making Amends

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is happy to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the S10E13 taping and in particular that Cheese Hoedown. Well, I couldn't _not_ write this after that Hoedown, could I? ;)
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

He should have known better than to turn his back on Colin, especially after the night’s events. As soon as he did, on the point of offering Colin a drink, Ryan was subjected to a sneak attack and pushed into the nearest plush armchair.

“What the hell, Col?”

That was what Ryan intended to say but instead all that came out was a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. He took a deep breath, his heartbeat jumping at the wicked glint in Colin’s eyes, and racing even more as Colin’s fingers closed around his zipper. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Colin purred, pressing Ryan’s legs apart so that he could position himself between them. He tugged the zipper down and slipped one hand into Ryan’s pants. Ryan’s gaze flicked between the pale hand curling around him and Colin’s face, his eyes dark with intensity, his lips lifted with the hint of a smile. “I’m doing what you told me to do.”

Ryan looked at him for a moment and then relaxed back into the chair with a slow smirk, recovering the remains of his drink. “Get to it, then.”

Colin mirrored his expression, flexing his fingers enough to make Ryan’s smirk slip just a fraction. “Yes, _sir_.”

Taking a sip of whisky, Ryan watched Colin open his pants fully and pull him free, leaning over to press his mouth and nose against his length and, honest to god, actually _nuzzle_ it. As he reached the head, Colin’s tongue darted out to slide across it with relish.

“Mmm, is that cheese?” Colin asked, glancing up at Ryan with a playful grin.

Ryan cuffed him lightly upside the head. “Shut up and suck.”

Colin did just that, rendering Ryan incapable of anything except small noises torn from his mouth and throat that he wouldn’t admit to uttering later on. His whisky lay forgotten, abandoned in favor of another addiction that would take him to even greater heights.

The rhythm and the pressure steadily built to a crescendo that had him spilling heat down Colin’s throat, one hand clamped onto the soft fabric of the chair arm while the other tightened in the soft hair at the base of Colin’s skull. He used that hand to drag Colin upwards into a breathless kiss, tasting the strange but oddly exciting blend of himself and Colin combined, salt and sweet in equal measure.

“Am I forgiven now?” Colin murmured, smiling against his lips.

Ryan hummed, slipping his hand between them to unfasten Colin’s pants, feeling the burning heat of his arousal. “Give me a few more hours.”


End file.
